


Bayu

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, The Bridge Asia
Genre: 150 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: The confusion still going for Ridwan
Relationships: Megat Jamil/Bayu
Kudos: 2





	Bayu

Long Interview.

The situation was, awkward. It feels like this man also confused by me that look when you saw someone you met before, but you actually never meet them.

Rest time, I still can't go home yet, but I'm not as busy as those police.

"Sir, Commander Bayu is here."

Commander Bayu, heard that he's the commander of Indonesia ICD.

"Babe, you arrived."

Excuse me?

"I need to gather all the documents we need, honey. Hold your lovey Dovey self, we have a case to solve. Though, we haven't met for weeks since you went back to Malaysia"

Curiosity kills a cat, that phrase was right. I was curious, I want to know what kind of person Commander Bayu is.

It was like a parallel...

The man that I saw, he looks exactly like me.

Now, I understand why this man, Megat Jamil, was also confused when we met.


End file.
